Making the Team
Making the Team is the eighth episode of the third season in this television sitcom on Family Matters, which was aired from ABC on November 1, 1991. It was directed by Richard Correll and written both by Gary Menteer and David W. Dulcon. Plot Urkel is doing his best to get onto the basketball team as he claims he improved, but neither Eddie or the basket ball coach believe it, and the coach in the end makes him the water boy. Meanwhile, Laura, who just got into the cheerleading team, wants to show some new cheering to a very bossy know-it-all, but she snobbishly refuses, saying that Laura as the only freshman in the team, has no right to do anything but to follow others lead. For the first time, Laura feels ashamed and feels like an outcast, and decides to ask for advice from Steve, who has to live through that every day. Steve explains that while he does sulk about it, he is constantly reminding himself that giving up is not an option, and the one should always stand up for themselves. During the game, many of the players get hurt, and the coach, with his job being on the line, and left with no other options, decides to put Steve into the game, which brings amazing results – as they start making a comeback. Laura decides to take matters into her own hands when Cassie Lynn is not even trying to lead her team because she thinks basketball is too boring, and does the cheer that she made up herself – eventually both the crowd, and the team are into the new cheer. In the end, Steve's team wins, and everything ends well for both of them. Laura is named the new cheerleading captain, while Cassie Lynn is kicked out of the cheering squad for her lack of effort. Synopsis Cast Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton as Harriette Winslow * Rosetta LeNoire as Estelle Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Jaimee Foxworth as Judy Winslow * Bryton James as Richie Crawford * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel * Telma Hopkins as Rachel Crawford Guest Recurring * Barry Jenner as Lt. Murtaugh * Kim Valentine as Cassie Lynn Cameo * Mike Geonvese as Coach Westfield * Bennie Lee McGowan as Mrs. Gherkin * Janine Jordae as Beth Gallery Laura cheerleader making the team.jpg Laura & the cheerleaders making the team.jpg Trivia Goofs When Urkel enters the Winslow house in his apron, the right shoulder strap is hanging down. It changes to being straight on his shoulder between shots. Also, Urkel points at Laura in one shot and is quickly undoing his apron straps in the next. Quotes : Lt. Murtaugh: They're sending in that Urkel kid. : Carl: What? We've got cheerleaders taller than him. ---- : Urkel: I've got an Uncle Dirk Urkel who was blessed with a two-foot long nose hair. Well, he got it trapped in the rear door of a Buick and was dragged eight and a half blocks. Category:Episodes Category:Season Three episodes Category:Season Three